Malyes
Malyes is the slash ship between J. Hayes and Malcolm Reed from the Star Trek fandom. Canon The Xindi Hayes and Reed are discussing plans when T’Pol enters. Malcolm has a plan but reveals that Hayes believes that Reed’s team is to valuable to bring below, and that he should take his own men instead. Hayes believes they should stay above in case there’s a boarding party, and they can be defended better by a team that knows Enterprise inside and out. Reed argues that he and his men will be back before that ever happens. T’Pol leaves the decision up to Reed but she agrees with Hayes. Reed tells Hayes to select the men, but he will be leading the mission. Hayes agrees and leaves. Hayes reminds Reed of his military family, and comments that Hayes only wanted Reed’s men on the ship because he thought the MACO’s could do it better. The Shipment Reed and Hayes join Captain Archer on a mission to Xindi colony. The three find the colony and go radio silent to avoid being detected. They break into a lab, but have to hide when some of the Xindi show up. They leave the lab with some of the material it was producing and send it up to Enterprise. Hayes and Reed both believe that they should destroy the compound given that it has something to do with creating the weapon, but Archer wants to find out where they’re sending the chemical. The three then find the home of one of the Xindi scientists, Gralik, and confront him. Reed and Hayes check around the house but find no one. The next day several ships arrive to get the pieces of the weapon. Hayes and Reed keep a lookout on Gralik’s house, while Archer talks to him. They eventually have to move Gralik to the facility but something starts to close in on them. They find out that they’re Seekers, Drone like creachers used for spying. Gralik suggests they hide in the caves to avoid being caught. Once they reach the caves Gralik is let go in order to sabotage the Xindi. Hayes and Reed both think it’s a bad idea to let Gralik go, since he could lead the other Xindi back to them. The two both do surveillance on the facility and report back to Archer while doing so. They keep an eye on him once he heads in. Harbinger Archer informs Reed that he wants the MACO’s to teach new tactics to the senior officers. Reed’s against the idea but eventually Archer wears him down and he agrees to work out a time with Hayes. Hayes and Reed walk through the hall and argue over a time for training. Hayes believes that Reed is purposefully trying to make everything difficult, which he is. But Reed denies this, and becomes angry that Hayes had gone to the Captain before coming to him on the idea of training. Hayes argues that Reed would have just turned him down right away. Reed argues back that it would have been his decision to make. Hayes tells Reed that he only wants a successful outcome for the mission, and Reed agrees, and stomps off. In one of the cargo bays, Major Hayes has set up a session of hand-to-hand combat, and the MACOs and the senior officers are paired up against each other. Both groups appear to be equally matched, much to Reed's relief. The session goes well, until one of the MACOs goes over the top with Mayweather. Mayweather seems to not be too badly hurt, but Reed stops the session, and demands that the major keeps control of his soldiers. Hayes disagrees there is an issue, and the animosity between them continues. Hayes sets up a weapon targeting session as part of his new training regime. Reed doesn't score very high in his first attempt, much to his disappointment, and he isn't consoled by the major's comments. The major then scores considerably higher – on a higher level – and states that the record for this training exercise is held by Cole. Afterward, in the crew's mess, Tucker engages Reed in discussion concerning the training sessions, and encourages Reed to call a truce with him. Reed declares it a fight to the death. Once Trip starts to agree slightly with Hayes, Reed tells him to drop it. Reed is training, when Hayes walks through the door. He starts to leave, but Reed notices him. Hayes claims that he doesn’t want to be a distraction, Reed says he won’t be and that he needs a sparring partner. Hayes agrees and takes off his jacket before getting into stance. The two start out simple but it quickly escalates. Reed eventually has Hayes pinned beneath him, but lets him up. Hayes then pins Reed underneath him, and confronts him on his hostility towards him. Reed is able to get out of the hold and tells him that it’s because he’s taking over security. They continue to fight until Hayes wins and starts to leave the armory. He enters the hallway as Reed yells his name and tackles him to the ground. The two fight through the hallway, before a tactical alert is called and have to return to their posts. Hayes and Reed look for the unknown alien on B deck. They begin to fire but their weapons have no effect. They chase the it to engineering as it begins to damage the engine. Reed comes up with a plan to take out the alien and calls Hayes over to help him. They’re then able to defeat the alien. The next morning both men are called into Captain Archer’s office. He berrates them for fighting in such a high level of danger situation, and orders them to settle whatever their argument is. They agree, and Archer leaves to check on the alien prisoner. Once he’s gone Reed asks Hayes if he thinks they’re dismissed. The Hatchery Reed and Hayes take the shuttlepod back to the Enterprise, when they hit turbulence, causing one of the body bags to fall. Hayes goes over and kicks it. Reed comments that it’s dead, but Hayes says he’s just being cautious. Hayes goes back to his seat and pulls out his gun. Reed jokingly asks if he intends to shoot him, but Hayes is more worried about the Xindi. He switches the subject to the training sessions, wanting to add in some more time. The two become tense over the subject, but they dock before it can go further. In the armory Hayes shows Reed the simulation he was running. Reed at first thinks it’s a waste of time, but Hayes reveals that the simulation showed where the Xindi ships were vulnerable. Reed tells him he did a good job, and blames his overreaction on most of the crew being on edge. Hayes agrees, and admits that he would have done the same as Archer if one of his men had disobeyed him. Reed leaves for the bridge and tells him to let him know if the simulation finds anything else. The mutineer’s enter the bridge Reed leading the way, and hold gun’s at all the MACO’s. Hayes asks if Reed is going to shoot him. Reed orders Hayes to tell his men to stand down, but Hayes won’t since the Captain had left him in charge. Just as Hayes is about to contact the Captain, he is apprehended by Travis and Reed orders him to take Hayes to his quarters. The mutiny is eventually put to an end when they find out what’s wrong with the Captain. When the Captain is apprehended and in sick bay, Reed and Hayes walk in hoping to get answers to what’s wrong with the Captain. Phlox gives the explanation and T’Pol tells Hayes to have his men return to duty. When everyone else leave’s the sickbay, Hayes comments to Reed that it wasn’t the sort of thing they were trained for at Westpoint. He then tells Reed that he could have come to him and explained the situation. Reed explains that they couldn’t take the chance that he would have sided with the Captain. Hayes says that he probably would have. Countdown As Reed exits the Shuttle pod, Hayes asks him where Hawkins is. Reed takes a moment before telling Hayes that Hawkins was killed by one of the sphere’s automated defense systems, before saying he’s sorry. Hayes says that Reed probably did everything he could, and asks him for a full report. He then leave’s as Reed watches him. Later, Reed enters the armory and walks up to Hayes. He asks if the boarding party is ready, and Hayes responds that it is. Reed wishes he was leading the mission since it’s too rescue Hoshi, whose his friend. He then gives Hayes his report on what happened to Hawkins. Hayes thanks him before quickly changing the subject to the rescue plan, but Reed wants to know if Hayes blames him for Hawkins death. Hayes admits that he doesn’t like putting his men under the command of others, even if it was someone like Reed, since they are his team. Reed responds that even though Hawkins was Hayes’ man, he was still Reed’s responsibility out in the field. Hayes then says that the MACO’s felt out of place when they first joined the Enterprise. Reed apologizes if he made any of them feel that way, but Hayes says they feel more like their part of the crew now. After rescuing Hoshi, the team is beamed aboard the Enterprise, but not before the Major is shot. He is rushed to med bay, and Reed heads there. He finds Hayes and walks over to his bedside, a large wound in the Major’s chest. Hayes jokingly says he told the doctor he’s ready for duty and Reed counter’s back that Phlox is a mother hen that way. Hayes asks how Hoshi is and the doctor answers that she’s fine. Reed thanks Hayes for bringing her back. Hayes says that it’s all in a day's work. He then whispers that he should us McKenzie. Reed doesn’t hear what he’s saying. Hayes explains that she knows the team best and he could rely on her. Reed orders him to stop talking that way, before Hayes has a heart attack. The Doctor tries to revive him but is unable to, and Hayes dies while Reed watches. Reed informs the MACO’s that Hayes had succumb to his injuries, and that he didn’t survive. Moments Harbinger *Trip and Cole discuss how similar Reed and Hayes are. Hatchery *The two stand next to one another when the crew finds the Xindi Hatchery. *Archer call in Hayes after he relieves Malcolm of his position. *Hayes looked shocked that Archer implied that Malcolm would purposefully sabotage a mission. *Reed says that telling Hayes about their plan against the Captain, he will most likely take the captain's side. Quotes Fanon A smaller pairing in the ENT fandom. The ship has dedicated followers despite Hayes' few appearances. On AO3, Malyes is the most written ship for Hayes and the fourth most written ship for Malcolm. It is the tenth most written ship in Star Trek: Enterprise tag. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Reed/Hayes tag on FanFiction.Net LIVEJOURNAL :Five Episodes of Heaven TUMBLR : Trivia * In the episode E2 the alternate timeline version of Malcolm never married or had children. * Dominic Keating (Reed) once stated he played the character as gay, but his tone makes it hard to tell if he's joking or not. * Hayes first name was never revealed, but his first initial is J. Despite this, many fans have given him the first name Matthew. Gallery :Malyes hrbg (3).jpg|Harbinger 315Malyes fight.png|Harbinger Hayes post fight Archer offics.jpg|Harbinger 317Malyes.gif|Hatchery 317Malyes2.gif|Hatchery Navigation